


Another One Bites The Dust

by Chorifywhathisface, orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birth, Character Death, Confused Stiles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Undeath, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chorifywhathisface/pseuds/Chorifywhathisface, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One minute he's dying and dark is enveloping him and the next he's being born AGAIN! Wait...what?





	Another One Bites The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first FanFiction so be nice but constructive criticism is always welcome. We are also excepting prompts on what life Stiles should go through next.
> 
> Also just a little heads up there is a little Latin in this chapter which I used Google Translate for and it just means “hello my dearest baby.”
> 
> We hope you enjoy(:

The sun was setting off in the distance the soft glow radiating around the empty woods barely lighting the crowded hospital room. Family and friends all found room to gather around the bed, so they could give comfort to it’s latest companion. They all knew that today was going to be the end of Stiles' life, the werewolves could all smell the death that swarmed the room like so many hospital rooms except it was his death they were smelling and that just made it harder. Scott was sitting on my right side, holding Stiles' hand, and crying. “Where is Derek?” he asked quietly. “He’s coming, he had to pick up Cora, but he is on his way.” Scott said in return. The room returns to silence for a few more minutes before Stiles can’t take it anymore and rasp out, “You all are so quiet, it’s like someone is dying or something.” Some of them give him a small choked off laugh or unbelieving huff of amazement that even though he was on his literal death bed he was still himself at least, better than Lydia had been. She passed on a few months ago and that’s when his condition took a turn for the worse. They had been married for longer than they were apart when the voices in her head became louder than his declaration of love for her. She died in her sleep with his arms around her, so she wouldn’t be alone, Stiles wishes he could have gone with her that night because they would have died like the couple in “The Notebook”, that was her favorite movie.  
Stiles' train of thought was derailed as the wolves in the room looked up and announced Derek’s arrival, “About time” he sighed because his breath is becoming labored and everyone is practically holding their breath. Derek opens the door silently, Cora following close behind, he makes his way through the crowd coming to grasp Stiles left hand. Stiles looked at him and smiled, “Your late sourwolf.” Was what he said with his last breath as his eyes lost vision and darkness surrounded him, he could still hear the cries of the pack, but it was like they were faraway or underwater muffled and hard to understand but still noise. After awhile the noise faded out and he was alone in the dark for what felt like years.  
By the time that Stiles heard another sound it felt like all his senses were brand new definitely not the hearing that belonged to an old man at least, the sound that he heard was strange it sounded like a heartbeat, but it was fast for a heartbeat and he could also hear another heartbeat farther away and much slower than the one that was closer. But everything still felt like it was underwater. After what he assumed to be few months he could hear talking he couldn’t understand what they were saying but he somehow knew the were talking to him, so he tried to reach out, his movements stiff from not moving in so long. But soon he reached a wall, he still tried to push to test it’s durability but as he didn’t the voices got louder and excited so he then tried to kick the wall instead to which he felt a push back. That is weird he thought to himself, this whole experience is not exactly what he was expecting once he had died.  
After a while of sleeping, which is also weird because he's supposed to be dead and you don’t sleep when your dead, right? He starts to feel the walls around get smaller and he felt like he is getting squeezed out of a tube or something. There is a lot of noise, a lot of crying, it sounds strangely like a baby, and there was suddenly light all around him and it was too bright too fast even though his eyes were glued shut. The voices sounded so strange, which he thinks that’s because they don’t speak English. After a few minutes of adjusting he finally opened his eyes and found a pair of eyes looking straight back, they were the same golden color he remembered as a child, the same eyes that were given to him at birth, his mom’s face was looking at him with the love and adoration that he could barely remember. “Salve mi carissime infantem.” She spoke elegantly in the foreign tongue. And all he could think was wait… what?


End file.
